O Leão e a Águia
by Mari Marin
Summary: Toda a estória do amor entre Marin e Aioria, contada em primeira pessoa pela Marin Hentai leve CONCLUÍDA!
1. Sua Para Sempre

O Leão e a Águia  
  
Capitulo I: Para sempre sua  
  
Naquele dia eu recebi um desafio. Uma velha amiga - ou seria inimiga? - me propôs um treino amigável. Aceitei. Afinal seria muito bom lutar com alguém como a Shina, eu poderia aprender, evoluir. Shina era muito obstinada e dedicada, como eu, só que parecia mais forte, já que era mestra em ocultar os seus sentimentos atrás daquela mascara de Amazona. Tornou-se temida no santuário e acabou formando uma legião de seguidores.  
  
No início pude desviar dos seus golpes e lutávamos de igual para igual, mas logo percebi que aquilo não era um simples treino. China me atacava violentamente. Fui pega de surpresa, não consegui mais evitar seus golpes, principalmente quando seus capangas me seguraram. Shina divertia-se, era como se estivesse vingando seu pupilo Cássius, que fora derrotado pelo meu, Seiya, na luta pela armadura de Pegasus. Já não tinha mais forças, sentia o meu corpo doer e o sangue que cuspia encobria meu rosto sob a mascara. Foi quando ele chegou...  
  
- Já chega – Disse, Imponente como um leão dourado. Todos o temiam, sabiam que ele era um dos mais fortes, talvez o mais poderoso dos cavaleiros. Os capangas estavam assustados e Shina parou imediatamente!  
  
- Aioria! Você está do lado dessa gente de fora? - Disse Shina, empurrando- me para frente. Foi quando ele me amparou em seus braços.  
  
- Shina! A Marin é uma companheira que jurou lealdade ao Mestre Ares. Ou você ainda se incomoda com o que aconteceu a Cassios ?– Disse, provocando-a – Não consegue esquecer como Seiya venceu o seu protegido Cássios?  
  
- Você vai se arrepender! – Disse Shina retirando-se imediatamente junto com seus subordinados.  
  
Nesse momento comecei a pensar no que Shina havia dito. Eu não era bem vista no santuário e Aioria acabara de me proteger! Poderia ter problemas com o Mestre Ares. Foi quando ele voltou-se para mim preocupado.  
  
- Marin você esta bem?  
  
- Estou Aioria– Na verdade acho que eu nunca estivera tão bem. Apesar da dor, da tontura e do sangue que encharcava meu rosto. Eu estava nos braços dele! Nos braços de Aioria, pela primeira vez nossos corpos se tocavam. Se eu tivesse forças teria me afastado naquele momento, mas eu não tinha e nem queria ter – Não me proteja se não quiser cair no desagrado do Mestre.  
  
- É, e o antigo mestre era um homem tão bom... – Aioria já tinha sua cota de desconfiança, mesmo que pequena. Mas jurara lealdade a Athena e ao mestre que supostamente a servia. Já bastava um traidor na família, seu irmão Aioros, que, segundo lhe contaram, havia tentado matar Athena quando pequena e fora morto pelo seu crime de traição.  
  
Naquele dia ele me carregou até em casa e usou seus poderes para me curar. Só foi embora depois que insisti exaustivamente e depois de constatar que eu estava realmente bem.  
  
Assim que partiu pensei "essa não é a primeira vez que me salva Aioria", esqueci de dizer-lhe isso. Minha mente retornou ao passado, à anos atrás...  
  
Eu tinha acabado de chegar na Grécia para treinar como amazona, assumi aquela vida e a mascara por falta de opção. Não tinha mais ninguém no mundo, toda minha família estava morta e meu irmão, o único sobrevivente, havia sumido. Decidi dedicar-me rigorosamente aos treinos e me tornar uma amazona poderosa para que ninguém mais me machucasse.  
  
Era noite e eu estava a treinar dentro da mata fechada próxima ao santuário. Atravessando essa mata chegava-se ao local de treinamento das amazonas, onde não era permitida a entrada de homens, eu ainda estava em seus limites. Treinava sempre por ali, usando as arvores como minhas adversárias. Foi numa daquelas noites de treino que senti a presença dele a me observar na escuridão. Ameacei-o imediatamente.  
  
- Seja quem for que esteja me espreitando, apareça agora, ou vai se arrepender. – Tinha medo, mas não podia demonstra-lo. Nunca! – Quem está aí? Apareça!  
  
- Calma menina! – disse o homem sorrindo – eu não vim aqui te ameaçar. É que não é normal ver pessoas treinando essa hora da noite. Ainda mais sendo uma garota, é perigoso, sabia?  
  
Estava escuro, mas pude ver que era um homem alto e forte que se aproximava de mim, logo vi que tinha os cabelos castanho-claros e os olhos eram... verdes? Talvez azuis.  
  
- Quem é você? Não me subestime por ser mulher. Posso me defender muito bem!  
  
- Eu sou Aioria , um cavaleiro de Athena – notei que sentia muito orgulho em dize-lo, como bom leonino que era - e você deve estar treinando para se tornar amazona, certo?  
  
- ...Sim  
  
- Como se chama?  
  
- Me chamo Marim...desculpe se fui rude cavaleiro, mas você não deveria estar aqui. Este local é restrito para amazonas.  
  
- Sei que sim, mas você também não deveria, é perigoso. Existem muitos cavaleiros e aspirantes a cavaleiros neste santuário, não da para saber o que se passa na cabeça deles.  
  
- Já disse que posso me defender!  
  
- Não estou querendo te ofender, mas peço-te que não treine mais neste horário.  
  
- Certo – disse-lhe somente para me livrar dele, não me importei com os seus conselhos, era uma garota tola e achava que ninguém poderia comigo, estava enganada...  
  
A noite tantos pensamentos vinham a minha a cabeça....minha família que perdi, meu irmão, onde estaria? Esses pensamentos me torturavam! Por isso eu precisava ficar exausta para poder dormir, ou melhor, desmaiar, sem pensar em nada daquilo! Na noite seguinte voltei para treinar novamente.  
  
Estava triunfante , tinha conseguido concentrar meu cosmo e destruir uma pequena rocha com uma das mãos. Me sentia a garota mais poderosa do mundo naquele momento! Foi quando percebi que não estava sozinha. Mas desta vez aqueles que me espreitavam não eram tão nobres quanto o cavaleiro da noite anterior.  
  
- Quem está aí? É você Aioria?  
  
Três homens se apresentaram, pelos trajes eram aprendizes de cavaleiros, ou talvez soldados rasos do santuário, nunca o soube. Eles sorriam maliciosamente em cima das arvores me observando.  
  
- Aioria? É o seu namorado? Infelizmente ele não veio hoje – disse um deles saltando da arvore – Mas pode deixar que nós também podemos te fazer feliz minha princesa!  
  
Os outros o acompanhavam e riam:  
  
- Que sorte que nós tivemos Musse! Mulher é coisa rara neste santuário e as amazonas ficam sempre tão afastadas...você foi um presente para nós pequena amazona. Hehehe!  
  
O outro emendou:  
  
- Gordo, tira a mascara dela.  
  
Um deles veio para cima de mim, então o ataquei ele voou longe batendo contra uma arvore. Os outros dois me segurararam imediatamente antes que eu pudesse desferir outro golpe. Logo o que eu atinge levantou-se.  
  
- Menina! Você vai me pagar por isso! E vai pagar muito bem!  
  
Eu estava realmente indefesa, não conseguia me soltar dos dois e o outro vinha em minha direção. Fechei os olhos já imaginava o que iria acontecer...de repente senti uma mão em minha face. Um deles retirou minha mascara.  
  
- Nossa ! É mais bonita do que eu imaginava!  
  
- Quem diria Mosses, saímos pra caçar e acabamos encontrando uma coelhinha indefesa. Hahahaha!  
  
- Está enganado. Acho que não tiveram sorte nesta caçada, porque acabaram de encontrar um leão extremamente enfurecido!  
  
Naquele momento o local iluminou-se pelo cosmo que emanava do homem que acabara de chegar.  
  
- O que? quem é você? Olha cara é melhor você sair daqui e fingir que não viu nada porque se não vai sobrar pra você também.  
  
Os outros dois riram. Eu olhava tudo assustada , estava aliviada ao ver Aioria, mas será que ele daria conta de três homens? É, eu era realmente tola naquela época.  
  
- Soltem-na imediatamente e eu farei com que morram bem rápido, do contrário vão se arrepender!  
  
- Ei, você é maluco? Hahaha! – eles riram.  
  
Depois eu nem vi muito bem o que aconteceu, acho que nem eles, em um segundo, não, em um centésimo de segundo eles estavam caídos ao chão se retorcendo de dor, mas vivos. Aioria foi matando um por um lentamente, como havia prometido. Atingia-os apenas com um dedo. O gentil e nobre Cavaleiro de Leão também podia ser muito cruel se enfurecido. Tudo durou uns dois minutos.  
  
Voltou-se para mim. E exatamente neste momento lembrei-me que estava sem a mascara! Virei-me de costas para ele, mas já era tarde a lua estava muita clara aquela noite e seu cosmo também iluminava o local. Ele havia visto meu rosto! E agora o que faria? Não poderia mata-lo! Teria que...?  
  
- Marin! – Ele também conhecia o rigoroso código de honra das amazonas! Nenhum homem poderia ver o rosto de uma mulher guerreira. Se isso ocorresse ela teria que mata-lo ou...ama-lo. – Marin, eu não queria ...  
  
Eu não podia deixar que concluísse a frase. Qualquer coisa que dissesse seria terrível para mim. Então o interrompi bruscamente.  
  
- Cavaleiro, não toque neste assunto! Nunca mais fale nisso! Entendeu? Eu tenho certeza que já esqueceu o que viu! Estou muito grata por ter me salvo e muito envergonhada por não ter seguido seus conselhos. Me perdoe!  
  
- Eu imaginei que voltaria – ele riu – percebi que era teimosa.  
  
Aioria aceitou o meu pedido e como um cavalheiro fingiu que nada tinha acontecido. Mas ele jamais esqueceu e isso eu só pude saber bem mais tarde...por hora fizemos um pacto de silêncio sobre o assunto que durou muitos anos.  
  
Não voltei a treinar na floresta nos meses que se seguiram. Tornei-me a mais a reclusa das amazonas durante aquele período. Não poderia ver aquele homem novamente. Nunca mais!  
  
Continuei a treinar incansavelmente. Acabei tornando-me uma das amazonas mais poderosas e em pouco tempo pude conquistar a Armadura de Prata da Águia.  
  
Mas Aioria não saía da minha cabeça.Seu cuidado e sua preocupação para comigo, foi algo que senti pela primeira vez em minha vida. Sabia que não ira esquece-lo, nem daquele momento. A maldição das Amazonas havia recaído sobre mim! Eu já o amava, profundamente e para todo o sempre!  
  
Continua...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Bem pessoal esse é o meu primeiro fanfic ( quer dizer, é o segundo, mas o primeiro eu não publiquei em canto nenhum, hehe). É com a Marin e o Aioria, que são o meu casal favorito de cdz.  
  
Neste fanfic irei intercalar fatos do anime com outros da minha imaginação para tentar fazer algo bem romântico e dramático tb né? Pq tds sabem qual é o fim do Aioria, infelizmente...snif, snif.  
  
Bem espero que estejam gostando.... logo saírão outros capítulos, acho que serão 3 ou 4.  
  
Por favor escrevam reviews e me mandem e-mails. Estou começando, então preciso de estímulo. : )  
  
Beijos para todos. 


	2. Encontros e Desencontros

O Leão e a Águia  
  
Capítulo II – Encontros e Desencontros  
  
Fazia quase um ano que eu não via Aioria, no entanto, por mais que evitasse, pensava nele todos os dias. Lembrava-me perfeitamente de seus traços cativantes, do seu tom de voz firme, da sua estatura imponente e principalmente dos seus modos gentis de cavalheiro.  
  
Não ousava aproximar-me do santuário, até que o Grande Mestre mandou chamar- me:  
  
- Este é Seiya. Você vai cuidar dele. Só tem sete anos, mas já que é oriental como você, será melhor assim. – Ordenou-me com sua voz calma e acolhedora. Era realmente um homem muito bondoso. Logo em seguida retirou- se, deixando-me a sós com o menino de olhos e cabelos castanhos. Seiya tinha um olhar muito determinado, o que era impressionante para um menino da sua idade.Lembrava-me meu irmão perdido, ele também devia estar com essa idade agora.  
  
Perguntei ao menino tão pequeno o que ele fazia ali no santuário e ele me disse, bastante decidido, que veio pela Armadura. Tinha vontade de sorrir pelo jeito como falava, mas não queria deixa-lo encabulado e nem tirar sua determinação. Resolvi que iria treina-lo da melhor forma possível para que alcançasse seu objetivo e pudesse ser um grande cavaleiro.  
  
Mudei-me com Seiya para uma pequena casa em volta do santuário e comecei a treina-lo rigidamente. Se o destino tinha lhe reservado aquela vida teria de ser poderoso ou não sobreviveria dentro dela. É claro que aquilo era uma provação para mim que mal acabara de receber minha armadura e agora já tinha um pupilo para treinar. Sentia-me insegura, mas não o demonstrava de forma alguma.  
  
Havia menos de uma semana da chegada de Seiya e eu estava a treina-lo próximo ao templo onde ficavam as chamadas Doze Casas, que diziam ser guardadas por doze cavaleiros extremamente poderosos. No topo estaria Athena, a deusa a qual todos nós devíamos proteger com nossas vidas. Foi então que ocorreu o que eu mais temia. Um homem descia as escadarias da última casa. Era ele, era Aioria, o homem que eu evitei durante todo esse tempo estava ali na minha frente, eu sabia que mais sedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer, mas ainda assim não sabia o que fazer. Sentia um misto de euforia e pânico. Estava paralisada e percebi que ele vinha em minha direção. Seiya notou-me:  
  
- Marin? Você estava me explicando. Por que parou de falar? – perguntou o menino sem entender o que se passava. Apesar de ouvi-lo eu não conseguia responder-lhe. Milhões de pensamentos passavam pela minha cabeça.  
  
Pouco a pouco ele aproximava-se. Pela primeira vez estava vendo-o a luz do dia. Era tão bonito! Mais ainda do que me lembrava. Quando chegou mais perto finalmente pude ver a cor de seus olhos, eram de um azul profundo que me lembravam o alto mar. Não conseguia parar de mira-los.  
  
- Marin – Disse ele sorrindo - o que faz por aqui? Você havia sumido... Ora! Quem é esse menino tão pequeno?  
  
- Ola cavaleiro. –disse-lhe friamente, sem ousar pronunciar seu nome.- Este é Seiya. O grande mestre me mandou treina-lo. Agora estou vivendo no santuário com ele.  
  
- Ah! Então deixou a morada das amazonas. Vejo que conseguiu uma armadura...  
  
- É a Armadura de Prata da Águia – Disse Seiya interrompendo-o num tom orgulhoso.  
  
- E você garoto? Quer ser cavaleiro? Perguntou Aioria sorrindo.  
  
- Sim! Serei um cavaleiro muito forte! Você é um cavaleiro?  
  
- Sou sim, mas por que deseja tanto ser um cavaleiro?  
  
- Ah ! Isso eu não posso dizer.  
  
Aioria sorria encantado. Percebi que ele tinha gostado do menino. Assim como eu, que tinha cada vez mais orgulho do Seiya.  
  
- Seiya, esta na hora de irmos almoçar. – interrompi a conversa dos dois – Com licença Ai... com licença cavaleiro.  
  
- Sim, claro... – já estava de costas pare ele quando chamou-me - Marin! Olha se precisar de ajuda com o Seiya pode contar comigo.  
  
Tempos atrás teria ficado ofendida com a oferta de ajuda, mas já não era tão orgulhosa e tola como antigamente. Consenti com a cabeça e parti sem olhar para trás. Acabei realmente precisando da sua ajuda nos próximos anos. Seiya o admirava e respeitava, e Aioria estava sempre a anima-lo impedindo que fraquejasse.  
  
Naquela noite mal dormi, fechava os olhos e lembrava-me dele vindo em minha direção, seus cabelos castanhos brilhando sob o sol, seu sorriso estonteante, seus olhos azuis escuros. E fora assim por muito tempo, por muitas noites a sonhar acordada com Aioria, a ter palpitações quando o via, a ama-lo secretamente, escondendo meus sentimentos de todos, principalmente dele.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Certo dia não conseguia encontrar a Seiya. Ele tinha sumido após levar uma surra do Cássios, o pupilo da Shina. Procurei-o por todo o Santuário, não sabia mais o que fazer.Estava desesperada, já anoitecia e nem sinal dele. Hesitei por algum tempo. Mas finalmente decidi pedir ajuda a Aioria, afinal era a única pessoa em quem eu confiava naquele santuário.  
  
Eu já havia ouvido que ele morava no templo das doze casas, desconfiava que seria um dos doze cavaleiros que protegiam-nas. Adentrei no templo, que naquela época não era ta vigiado. A primeira casa estava fazia. Na segunda encontrei um homem muito bondoso chamado Aldebaran, que me deixou passar quando expliquei que precisava encontrar com Aioria e me disse ainda que ele estaria na quinta casa. A terceira também estava vazia. A quarta casa era sombria e se podiam ouvir vozes, mas não havia ninguém por lá. Chegando na quinta casa não encontrei ninguém, mas reparei numa luz que vinha de uma porta entreaberta em uma das laterais, devia ser seu quarto. Aproximei-me e percebi que não estava sozinho, havia uma mulher com ele! Estavam na cama! Apenas um lençol os cobria da cintura para baixo, seu corpo sobre o dela, as mãos da mulher acariciavam suas costas nuas. Nem perceberam minha presença. Sentia uma dor enorme subindo do estômago até a garganta. Queria sair dali imediatamente, mas não podia me mexer.  
  
- Você gosta dele? – Ouvi uma voz e virei-me mirando o homem que estava ao meu lado. Tinha os cabelos loiros compridos, os traços do rosto bastante delicados e mantinha os olhos fechados – Gosta de Aioria?  
  
- Quem é você? – Perguntei-lhe afastando-me um pouco, mas não sentia medo, ao contrário, ele me passava uma paz imensa.  
  
- Sou Shaka , moro uma casa à cima. Percebi sua presença e vim averiguar. – Disse-me muito calmamente.  
  
- Eu precisava...  
  
- Não precisa dizer, já sei o que queria, mas acabou encontrando o que não queria, não é?  
  
- ...  
  
- É. A Casa de Leão tem uma certa rotatividade – Disse sorrindo de leve – mas não pense mal de Aioria. Na verdade ele sonha com apenas uma mulher para preencher sua cama e a sua alma, mas como não pode tê-la, age desta maneira. – Sacudiu a cabeça como se desaprovasse, calou-se por um momento e virou o rosto em minha direção – Pode voltar para casa, o menino está bem agora. - virou-se e começou a subir a escadaria.  
  
- Espere... eu não lê disse nada, como você?  
  
- Não se preocupe. Já disse que pode voltar para casa. É melhor ir, não vai querer que ele a veja não é? – Disse enquanto subia as escadas.  
  
Resolvi confiar no cavaleiro, que mais parecia um monge budista com sua túnica branca trespassada. Parti imediatamente sem ousar olhar para o quarto novamente. Ao chegar em casa encontrei Seiya dormindo em sua cama, estava cheio de hematomas. Acariciei seu rosto, estava aliviada. Tratei de limpar seus ferimentos devagar para não acorda-lo.  
  
Não dormi aquela noite pensando em Aioria com aquela mulher. Amaldiçoei o meu destino como amazona. E chorei. Chorei como a muito tempo não chorava. Por que? Por que eu tinha que conhecer Aioria? Seria melhor que ele não me tivesse salvo daqueles homens. Seria melhor que eles tivessem me matado antes que ele chegasse. Assim ele não teria visto meu rosto e eu não viveria nesse inferno! Assim eu não precisaria passar pelo que passei hoje e durante todos esses anos! Já era uma tortura não poder me aproximar de Aioria, mas vê-lo com outra era algo insuportável para mim.  
  
Lembrava-me das palavras de Shaka, mas não entendia seu sentido. Por que ele havia dito-me aquelas coisas? Parecia ser um homem sábio e também parecia conhecer Aioria. Será mesmo que Aioria amava a alguém, quem seria?  
  
No outro dia fui buscar algumas ervas para tratar de Seiya. Estava num campo próxima as margens de um rio abaixada colhendo as plantas quando ouvi uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem.  
  
- Marin – Levantei o olhar e vi Aioria aproximando-se, voltei-me novamente para as plantes continuando o que estava fazendo – Como está Seiya ?  
  
- Está melhor, mas como sabe sobre Seiya? – Perguntei com medo de ouvir a resposta. E ainda sem encara-lo.  
  
- É bom saber disso, foi Shaka quem me contou.  
  
- O que mais ele lhe contou?  
  
- Que você esteve em minha casa ontem. -Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Até que ele falou um pouco irritado - Marin olhe para mim!  
  
Parei o que estava fazendo e o encarei de pé.  
  
- O que quer Aioria?  
  
- Nos precisamos conversar, eu... – e ele interrompeu-se – Ahr! Essa maldita mascara! Por que não posso ver seus olhos mulher?  
  
- Aioria eu exijo que me respeite! Reneguei minha condição como mulher desde que resolvi me tornar amazona. Nunca mais fale assim comigo cavaleiro!  
  
Dito isso retirei-me sumindo entre a mata, mas ainda o ouvi gritar de longe:  
  
- Marin!! Por que faz isso???  
  
Aquele dialogo entre nós nunca saiu da minha mente. O que Aioria queria dizer-me? Seria melhor se tivesse ficado? Não! Eu não podia! Eu não podia ser mais uma aventura para Aioria, minha honra de amazona estaria desgraçada se isso acontecesse. Se eu ficasse, se ele tentasse algo, sei que não resistiria. Depois daquilo eu o evitei o máximo que pude. Ele aceitou meu tratamento frio e não tentou se aproximar novamente. Ficamos assim pelos próximos três anos...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Fui tirada de minhas recordações quando ouvi algo que parecia ser a voz de Seiya, mas me enganei, devia ser algum outro rapaz expansivo passando por perto de minha casa. Aquela casa estava triste e vazia sem Seiya Ele estava agora no Japão, para onde fora saber notícias de sua irmã.  
  
Voltei para cama, ainda me recuperava da luta contra China. Logo estaria bem, pois Aioria tinha usado seu cosmo para curar-me. Porém o que mais me incomodava não era meu estado físico, mas sim os pressentimentos que me invadiam. Sabia que algo grande estava para acontecer. De que lado estaríamos eu e você Aioria?  
  
Continua...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Bem gente, desculpem mesmo pela demora é que essa semana tive que resolver uns pepinos relacionados à minha matrícula na universidade. Mas não se preocupem, os próximos capítulos sairão bem mais rápido. Acho que o próximo sairá amanhã mesmo.  
  
Muito obrigada Nandinha Shinomori, Marin the sage of spirit, a Lillith1 pelos comentários e também à Luthy Lothlórien, que me mandou um e-mail muito legal! Por favor continuem mandando comentários, críticas e sugestões, pq preciso muito de incentivo na minha primeira fic.  
  
Beijos para todas(os)! 


	3. Lados Opostos

O Leão e Águia  
  
Capítulo III - Lados Opostos  
  
Depois que encontrei o verdadeiro corpo de Ares que jazia em Starhill, minhas suspeitas em relação ao novo Mestre haviam aumentado bastante. Não sabia como agir. Se contasse para Aioria sobre minhas desconfianças talvez me acusasse de traidora e se voltasse contra mim. Ele era muito fiel ao Santuário e ao Mestre, pois queria provar que era um verdadeiro defensor da deusa Athena, ao contrário do que fora seu irmão Aioros, que diziam ter tentado mata-la no passado.  
  
Agora o Mestre do Santuário acusava Pegasus e seus amigos, outros quatro cavaleiros de bronze, e uma menina chamada Saori Kido, de terem roubado a Armadura Dourada de Sagitário e enviou alguns cavaleiros de prata ao Japão para mata-los. Ofereci-me para cumprir a tarefa, mas logo descobriram que eu havia os enganado e salvo Seiya. Não pude mais voltar para o Santuário. Imaginava o que Aioria estaria pensando sobre mim naquele momento. Só regressei à Grécia semanas depois, quando soube que Seiya e os outros haviam decidido enfrentar o mestre e provar que a menina a qual protegiam era a verdadeira Deusa Athena.  
  
Chegando à entrada das Doze Casas do Zodíaco fui interpelada pelos capangas que faziam sua guarda, livrei-me deles facilmente, porém acabei sendo atacada por Jacó, um monstro que devia ter uns três metros de altura, forte como um elefante. Não havia tornado-se cavaleiro por conta de sua imensa crueldade. Tentei livrar-me dele, mas logo vi que isso seria impossível para mim. Enquanto me espancava pôs-se a falar da batalha que estava ocorrendo naquele momento entre Seiya e Aioria!  
  
- Eu soube que você é instrutora de Seiya, o cavaleiro de bronze que tenta passar pelas doze casas. Agora ele esta na quinta casa, a de Leão. O Guardião de Leão é o cavaleiro de ouro mais forte, chamado Aioria de leão!  
  
- Seiya esta lutando contra Aioria?  
  
- Até eu hesitaria em lutar contra Aioria. Nem preciso dizer que Seiya, um cavaleiro de bronze, não terá a mínima chance!  
  
- Aioria vai matar Seiya? Não pode ser verdade! Deve ser um engano! Aioria não faria isso!  
  
- Hahahahah! Eu acho que você não acreditou no que eu te contei. Eu soube que Aioria jurou ao mestre que exterminaria com os cavaleiros de bronze! E vai com toda certeza matar Seiya!  
  
- Não! Não pode ser verdade!  
  
Aquele monstro horrendo queria me atingir com suas palavras, mas não fazia nem idéia do quanto elas eram eficazes. Elas eram mais dolorosas para mim do que seus golpes violentos.  
  
Depois de surrar-me bastante começou a me espremer contra seu corpo com os dois braços, quase me sufocando. Estávamos à beira de um precipício então resolvi me sacrificar atirando-me junto com o monstro e enviando meu último cosmo para seiya. Por algum milagre consegui sobreviver àquela queda e pude ajudar Seiya novamente durante a luta contra o mestre Ares, que na verdade era Saga, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos, disfarçado.  
  
Ao fim da batalha contra os cavaleiros de ouro, os cavaleiros de bronze estavam quase mortos e tiveram de ir recuperar-se na "Fonte de Athena", um templo que ficava num bosque ao redor do santuário. Era um lugar milagroso de brisas gélidas que refrescavam o corpo. Fiquei lá acompanhando a recuperação do meu pupilo e soube do que acontecera na casa de Leão. Aioria havia sido dominado por um golpe mental do mestre Ares, por isso lutou contra Seiya e teria o matado se Cassius, o discípulo de Shina, não tivesse se sacrificado morrendo aos olhos de Aioria para que ele se libertasse do feitiço.  
  
Naquela tarde Seiya havia piorado e delirava de febre. Eu o observava, ao lado de sua cama quando Aioria chegou.  
  
- Marin...- Falou baixinho pondo a mão em meu ombro.  
  
- Aioria...- Continuei mirando em Seiya e evitando encara-lo.  
  
- Sei que Seiya ficará bem...  
  
Eu estava muito abalada. Sentia muito tristeza pelo estado de Seiya e muita raiva por Aioria ter contribuído com isso de alguma forma.  
  
- Agora você diz isso?  
  
- Marin...eu não... – abaixou o olhar e retirou-se do quarto.  
  
Pela primeira vez o orgulhoso Cavaleiro de Leão estava sem ação. Minhas palavras haviam o atingido violentamente. Queria explicar-se, queria se desculpar mais na verdade sentia-se culpado. Minha desaprovação fez com que uma infinidade de sentimentos viessem-lhe a tona . Toda a culpa que sentia por não ter acreditado em seu irmão, por ter achado junto com todos que era um traidor; por ter lutado contra Athena , quando achava que a estava protegendo; por ter matado Cássios e por ter atacado a seiya, aquele menino que o tinha como um exemplo.  
  
Naquele momento esqueci todo o meu orgulho e fui atrás dele.  
  
-Aioria.. – Ele mantinha-se de costas para mim - Eu não quis dizer aquilo, eu...eu estou desesperada com o estado do Seiya, descontei minha angústia em você. Eu não tinha esse direito! Me desculpe.  
  
- Não peça desculpas Marin! Você tem toda razão! É muito tarde para dizer que tudo vai ficar bem! Passei todos esses anos aceitando que chamassem meu irmão de traidor! Como pude achar que ele era um traidor? E quando finalmente fico sabendo de toda verdade caio nas garras de um feitiço ridículo! Que grande cavaleiro me tornei! – Disse de forma alterada sem olhar-me.  
  
Fechei os punhos com toda minha força contendo-me para não abraça-lo, beija- lo e não deixar que ele sofresse nunca mais! Fiz um esforço sobre humano para não declarar todo o meu amor naquele momento.  
  
- Isso não é verdade Aioria. Você está se sentindo assim agora. É normal que se sinta revoltado, mas você está enganado. Você é o homem mais nobre que eu conheço! Apesar do seu grande poder sempre tratou aos outros como iguais e sempre procurou ajudar aos mais fracos neste santuário maculado pela ambição de Ares. Aioria, você é um grande cavaleiro! Sei que daqui para frente defenderá Athena com sua vida!  
  
As minhas palavras foram as mais sinceras, mas não pareceram convence-lo. Porém aos poucos foi ficando mais calmo e virou-se para mim.  
  
- Sim Marin, não cometerei mais erros tolos de agora em diante! Não só como cavaleiro, mas também como homem. - Dito isso aproximou-se, tocando a mascara sobre meu rosto. – Já esta na hora de resolvermos um assunto.  
  
Não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, sentia medo. O que será que ele queria comigo? Queria aproveitar-se? Isso eu jamais permitiria! Uma amazona não pode entregar-se a um homem como uma qualquer, eu jamais seria respeitada como guerreira! Tirei sua mão do meu rosto e afastei-me.  
  
- Não sei do que você está falando Aioria. – Disse antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.  
  
- Marin, Pare com isso! Até quando você vai fugir? Desde que vi seu rosto você...  
  
- Aioria! Você não devia...você prometeu!  
  
- Não, eu não prometi nada! Eu apenas fiz sua vontade, e esse foi mais um erro que cometi na vida, mas agora eu vou corr...  
  
- AIORIA!. - Era Mu, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries, gritando ao longe e aproximando-se de nós.  
  
- Como eles estão? – Perguntou-nos  
  
- Seiya parece ter tido uma piora. – Respondeu Aioria.  
  
- Não se preocupem, eles não correm mais risco de vida – disse o sábio Mu, deixando-me mais aliviada – Aioria, precisamos falar com você.  
  
- Tem que ser agora?  
  
- Sim, os outros cavaleiros de ouro estão nos esperando. Precisamos conversar sobre o as armaduras dos cavaleiros de Bronze.  
  
- Tudo bem. Marim, me espere aqui, por favor. Continuaremos quando eu voltar.  
  
"Não será possível Aioria", pensei vendo-os se retirar. Despedi-me de Seiya, que dormia em seu leito sob os cuidados dos médicos do local, e parti. Vaguei sem rumo por algum tempo, depois voltei ao santuário quando soube que uma nova ameaça rondava Athena. Aldebaran, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro havia sido atacado por um cavaleiro muito poderoso, fui visitar-lo e depois descobri que os cavaleiros de bronze tinham ido com Athena para Asgard enfrentar os Guerreiros Deuses. Resolvi ir ajuda-los. Quase morremos em Asgard, mas no fim os cavaleiros de Bronze conseguiram salvar o mundo mais uma vez. Porém Athena acabou sendo misteriosamente engolida pelo mar. Voltei ao santuário para pedir a ajuda dos cavaleiros de ouro.  
  
Chegando a entrada das Doze Casas presenciei uma discussão entre cinco dos seis cavaleiros de ouro sobreviventes. Eles já sabiam que os cavaleiros de bronze estavam lutando contra Poseidon e seus generais marinas que tinham seqüestrado Athena e pretendiam inundar o mundo inteiro, transformado a terra em um imenso oceano.  
  
- Se o Aioria e eu nos unirmos a luta poderemos derrotar os sete generais facilmente. Desta forma Seiya e os outros cavaleiros não precisarão morrer. Você deveria saber disso Mu. – Dizia Miro, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião. – Por que é que não podemos fazer isso? O que é que o Mestre está pensando? Fale!  
  
Mu permanecia calado. Estava determinado a seguir as ordens do Mestre Ancião, o Cavaleiro de Libra, que havia tornado-se uma espécie de líder para os cavaleiros de ouro após a morte de Saga.  
  
- Eu não posso mais permanecer aqui sem fazer nada. Irei e me unirei aos cavaleiros. – Disse Aioria.  
  
- Aioria, quantas vezes vou ter que lhe dizer! Se você não mudar o seu jeito de pensar terei que mata-lo por se rebelar contra Athena! Você seria um traidor! – Retrucou-lhe Mu.  
  
- Ouvi direito? Por acaso você disse que me mataria?  
  
- Eu não quero, mas teria que faze-lo.  
  
- MU! – Gritou Aioria virando-se em sua direção. Quando foi interrompido por Miro.  
  
- Chega senhores! O que iriam conseguir brigando entre cavaleiros? Nós temos a obrigação de fazer alguma coisa, se não fizermos alguma coisa os cavaleiros de bronze irão morrer. Todos nós temos a obrigação de lutar com todo nosso poder e salvar Athena. Não é mesmo?  
  
Os cavaleiros estavam diante de um impasse, mas Mu permanecia determinado a cumprir as ordens do Mestre Ancião. De repente uma luz saiu da casa de Sargitário. Era a armadura de Ouro que fora ajudar a Seiya sob comando de Aioros, o irmão de Aioria, que era o Cavaleiro de Sargitário, antes de ser morto acusado de traidor.  
  
- Pelo que parece, nem mesmo o mestre com seu incrível poder conseguiu deter meu irmão! Disse Aioria admirado.  
  
Logo depois foi a vez da Armadura de Ouro de Aquário, do cavaleiro Kamus - que havia sido morto durante a batalha contra os cavaleiros de bronze - ir em socorro dos cavaleiros.  
  
Neste momento eu, que estava escondida até então, resolvi pronunciar-me.  
  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que não vão ajudar os cavaleiros de Bronze? Seiya e os outros vão acabar morrendo!  
  
- Marin! Desde quando estava ouvindo nossa conversa? – Perguntou Mu, o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries.  
  
- Fazem alguns minutos... e então? Não vão fazer nada?  
  
- Marin o Mestre Ancião ordenou que não saíssemos do Santuário. – Respondeu Shaka, que estava até agora em silêncio – E agora que as armaduras de ouro foram em socorro dos cavaleiros, tenho certeza que eles sobreviverão. Devemos permanecer aqui.  
  
- Isso – Disse Mu – Shaka tem toda razão. Cavaleiros, peço que retornem às suas casas agora.  
  
- Até você Shaka! Acha que devemos esperar como covardes! – Disse Aioria.  
  
- Aioria se acalme! Ninguém aqui é covarde, mas devemos respeitar o Mestre Ancião – Falou pela primeira vez Aldebaran.  
  
- Mas se pelo menos ele nos dissesse o motivo! – Inquietava-se Miro.  
  
De repente todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que...  
  
- Aioria, vamos embora. – Disse Miro decidido.  
  
- Sim, vamos. – Respondeu Aioria.  
  
- Eu já disse que não permitirei que vocês saiam daqui!!! – Disse Mu já alterado.  
  
- Vai nos impedir Mu? – Perguntou-lhe Miro.  
  
- Se insistirem em sair daqui, terei que lutar contra vocês, mesmo contra minha vontade!  
  
- E eu o ajudarei! – Respondeu Aldebaran.  
  
- Então lutaremos contra vocês. – Disse Aioria.  
  
Os quatro cavaleiros ascenderam seus cosmos e encaravam, esperando que alguém desferisse o primeiro ataque. Foi quando ouviram a voz de Shaka:  
  
- Esperem....Aioria, Miro, sinto que não terão mais de serventia alguma. A batalha já terminou. Os cavaleiros de bronze derrotaram Poseidon e salvaram Athena. Esta tudo bem agora.  
  
Todos ficaram aliviados e a tensão de a pouco se dissipou. No entanto notei que permaneciam apreensivos. Principalmente Mu e Shaka, pois pressentiam que algo muito maior estava para acontecer.  
  
Os cavaleiros começaram a subir as escadas em direção as suas casas e Aioria dirigiu-se a mim.  
  
- Acho que deve estar aliviada.  
  
- Sim, estou.  
  
Ele sorriu para mim e depois falou.  
  
- Marin, é bom que tenha vindo, eu gostaria de falar com você. Pode me acompanhar até a Casa de Leão?  
  
- Aioria eu...  
  
- Por favor, é importante. _ disse-me olhando nos olhos, ou melhor, nos olhos da minha mascara fria e inexpressiva.  
  
Consenti com a cabeça. Estava evitando Aioria desde o que ocorreu na "Fonte de Athena". Mas naquele momento eu não tinha como escapar. Resolvi enfrentar aquela conversa de uma vez. Fosse o que fosse eu me manteria firme.  
  
Então fomos subindo as escadas em silêncio, eu o observava, estava com sua armadura dourada. Ficava tão bonito com ela! Fiquei a imaginar tudo o que ele devia ter passado para conquista-la. Por quantas provações, quantos sacrifícios, quanta dor teve que enfrentar para conquistar a Armadura de Ouro de Leão?  
  
Assim que chegamos Aioria começou a livrar-se da sua pesada armadura enquanto falava comigo.  
  
- Onde você estava Marin? Você não me esperou aquele dia na fonte de Athena e depois desapareceu.  
  
- Você estava sendo indiscreto e eu...  
  
- HaHa! Indiscreto? Mas você nem me deixou falar nada!  
  
- Aioria! Você estava falando sobre o que eu pedi que não falasse a muitos anos atrás.  
  
- É. Você tem razão, eu estava, e já está mais do que na hora de falarmos sobre isso.  
  
- Eu não estou gostando dessa conversa. Vou embora agora mesmo! – Preparei- me para sair, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento ele segurou-me pelo braço.  
  
- Você não vai fugir Marin. Dessa vez eu não vou permitir!  
  
- O que pretende Aioria?  
  
Perguntei olhando para sua mão a segurar meu braço sem ousar encara-lo. Mais que de repente puxou-me para si enlaçando minha cintura com um dos braços. Senti meu corpo colando no seu, uma sensação indescritível tomou todo o meu corpo. Com a outra mão retirou minha mascara bem devagar. Finalmente nossos olhos encontravam-se. Seus olhos azuis admiravam-me maravilhados.  
  
- Exatamente como eu me lembrava! - Sussurrou e puxou-me para ainda mais perto de si. Seu rosto aproximava-se do meu, logo seus lábios tocaram-me o queixo e depois em volta da boca, lentamente como se estivesse preparando terreno. Quando encostou seus lábios nos meus fui sacudida por um turbilhão de sensações. Abri um pouco os lábios por instinto e logo sua língua invadiu minha boca. Tomei um susto abrindo os olhos. Aquilo tudo era novo para mim que até hoje só havia tido contato físico com homens durante as lutas. Aquela língua dentro de mim era assustadora e ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa! Ele aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. Fechei os olhos novamente. Sua língua explorava minha boca lentamente. De repente afastou-se para respirarmos e voltou a contemplar-me.  
  
- Linda! Você é linda Marin! Por que esperei tanto tempo para fazer isso? Devia ter te tomado aquele dia mesmo na floresta. Por que esperamos tanto tempo?  
  
- Aioria...- Tudo que me vinha a cabeça naquele momento era o seu lindo nome grego.  
  
- Eu amo você Marin! Sempre te amei! Sempre...sempre...sempre – Dizia enquanto beijava meu rosto e pescoço.  
  
- Eu também te amo Aioria. Pelos deuses! Como eu te amo! – Sussurrei, quase em estado de transe.  
  
Calou-me com um novo beijo e enquanto me beijava começou a livrar-me da minha armadura com uma das mãos enquanto a outra me sustentava.Quando desarmou-me por completo me pegou em seus braços e levou-me até seu quarto me deitando em sua cama. Contemplou-me e depois colou seu corpo sobre o meu.  
  
- Marin, hoje você será minha! Hoje, e para sempre!  
  
Eu não podia, nem queria dizer nada naquele momento. Levei uma das mãos ao seu rosto, alisando-o. Seus olhos azuis sorriam-me! Eram meus! Somente meus! Enlacei o outro braço em suas costas e puxei-o para mim. Nossas bocas encontraram-se novamente. Depois ficamos abraçados. Ele me apertava como se não quisesse que eu escapasse nunca mais. Afastou-se um pouco e tirou a camisa e começou a tirar minhas meias que vinham até as coxas. Agora tudo que me cobria era um maiô. Enquanto beijava-me o ombros e o pescoço foi abaixando as alças do maiô, uma e depois a outra. Beijou meu seios e foi descendo até o umbigo. Estremeci.  
  
Logo estávamos os dois completamente nus. Comecei a ficar um pouco nervosa, pois já ouvira dizer que a primeira vez de uma mulher era dolorosa. Aioria percebeu.  
  
- Marin – disse-me ao ouvido – Você quer parar por aqui? Vai ser um pouco difícil para mim – e sorriu – mas eu faço o que você quiser. Podemos continuar depois...  
  
- Não. Eu quero ir até o fim Aioria. Não vamos esperar mais. – respondi com o rosto mergulhado em seu pescoço enquanto as mãos exploravam suas costas e cabelos.  
  
Aioria olhou-me no sorrindo e enquanto beijava-me a boca, afastou um pouco as minhas pernas e foi penetrando-me bem devagar. Aquilo realmente doía! Não me contive e gemi de dor. Ele parou e falou-me ao ouvido.  
  
- Tudo bem meu amor?  
  
- Esta tudo perfeito Aioria, continue.  
  
Então começou a movimentar-se o mais delicadamente possível. A dor que eu sentia era insignificante perto do prazer que era tê-lo dentro de mim.  
  
Quando terminou deitou-se ao meu lado. Estávamos ambos ofegantes. Fiquei a observar seu rosto, sorria de leve com os olhos fechados, depois puxou-me para junto de si. Repousei meu corpo sobre seu peito nu. Não me lembro de ter sentido em toda minha vida sensação melhor e mais plena do que aquela.  
  
- Não vou perder você nunca mais Marin! Você é minha para sempre!  
  
- Sim!E você é todo meu! Meu amor! Meu Aioria!  
  
Continua...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Primeiramente, queria agradecer a todos os reviews e e-mails que eu recebi. Valeu mesmo pela força de vcs todas! Já estamos chegando ao trágico fim da fic (snif, snif) e espero escrever uma outra em breve.  
  
O Shaka de fofoqueiro kkkkkkkk! Coitado, sobrou pra ele. Pensei no Shaka pra dar um empurrãozinho aos dois porque na saga de Hades a gente pode concluir que ele e Aioria deviam ser bem amigos. Há quem diga que eram até algo mais, hehe, devido ao verdadeiro ESCÂDALO que o Aioria fez quando ele morreu! É claro que eu não acho isso. Respeito Yaoi, leio, acho alguns bem românticos, mas não é muito a minha praia. Identifico-me mais quando tem um personagem feminino no lance.  
  
Obs: Como eu disse no primeiro capítulo, algumas partes da fic são diálogos retirados do próprio anime, como por exemplo, a conversa de Marin e Jacó e o início da discussão entre os cavaleiros de ouro até a parte que Aioria comenta a saída da armadura de Aioros.  
  
Mais uma vez valeu a todas! Mil beijos!  
  
Próximo capítulo em breve... 


	4. Do Paraíso ao Inferno de Hades

O Leão e a Águia  
  
Capítulo IV – Do Paraíso ao Inferno de Hades.  
  
Acordei. Já era dia. Podia ouvir os pássaros cantando lá fora e um pouco de claridade entrava pela janela do quarto, que estava fechada assim como a porta, Aioria devia ter fechado durante a noite. Olhei para o lado. Ele dormia. Fiquei a contempla-lo. Parecia tão indefeso dormindo. Ao vê-lo ali ao meu lado num sono tranqüilo, um enorme sentimento de ternura me tomou.  
  
- Como eu te amo! – Disse baixinho e beijei de leve seu rosto, não queria que acordasse. Porém ele despertou. Abriu os olhos e vendo-me, sorriu e me puxou para si.  
  
- Acordou meu amor! Você estava tão lindo dormindo, tão mansinho, parecia um leãozinho indefeso.  
  
- Leãozinho é? – Perguntou sorrindo.  
  
- Sim você é meu leãozinho! – Falei enquanto enchia-o de beijos.  
  
Ele sorriu e segurou meu rosto com as mãos olhando-me fixamente com aqueles olhos azuis como o oceano.  
  
- Marin, é mesmo verdade? Você está aqui comigo! Não sabe o quanto eu desejei acordar contigo ao meu lado!  
  
- Ah É? Mas você bem que se divertia sem mim... – Disse enciumada.  
  
- Haha! E você queria que eu te esperasse como um monge!  
  
- E por que não? Eu não esperei por você? – Sentei-me na cama cruzando os braços.  
  
Então ele sorriu e sentou-se de frente para mim, segurando as minhas mãos.  
  
- Ta bom Marin. Então me perdoa. Sei que você deve ter sofrido com isso...Naquele dia em que Seiya sumiu você veio aqui e eu estava...  
  
- Siiu! – Fiz sinal para que não falasse encostando meus dedos em seus lábios – Não vamos mais falar sobre isso, está bem?  
  
- Não. Eu quero que me perdoe. Eu quero que me perdoe por ter permitido que ficássemos separados esse tempo todo.  
  
- Mas Aioria, a culpa foi minh..  
  
- Não, não foi só sua! Eu sei como as coisas são difíceis para uma amazona...a tradição, as responsabilidades, os preconceitos que vocês enfrentam. Se eu tivesse tomado uma atitude mais cedo, nós...  
  
- Mas você tentou, eu não te dei nenhuma abertura me afastei, fugi, fui fria com você.  
  
- Mesmo assim! – Fez uma pausa - Afinal você nunca me enganou... – e pôs um sorriso maroto no rosto - eu sempre soube que você me desejava loucamente.  
  
- Ora! Mas como você é convencido Cavaleiro de Leão!  
  
Ele sorriu e depois voltou a ficar sério.  
  
- Mas você me perdoa? – segurou minhas mãos e olhou-me nos olhos com uma expressão muito séria e até um pouco melancólica - Eu quero que saiba que você foi a única mulher que eu realmente amei em toda a minha vida. Sempre me imaginei ao seu lado. Várias vezes me peguei sonhando em como seria nossa vida juntos, nossos filhos...Nós poderíamos ter sido felizes.. – O modo como ele falava me assustou. Senti um calafrio me subir pela espinha.  
  
- Aioria! Por que está falando assim? Nós ainda podemos viver tudo isso meu amor. – Falei enquanto me jogava em seus braços.  
  
- É claro Marin, é claro que podemos. – Disse abarcando-me - Então? quantos filhos teremos? Cinco está bom pra você?  
  
- Você está louco leãozinho? – Falei assustada - Dois no máximo!  
  
- Hahaha! Tudo bem meu amor. Dois está bom, eu só estava brincando. Vem cá..  
  
E ficamos aos beijos e mais beijos, abraços e mais abraços, carícias e mais carícias, até dormirmos novamente.  
  
Quando acordei a porta estava aberta, olhei para fora e vi que Aioria conversava com um homem de longos cabelos loiros. Era Shaka de Virgem. Levantei-me, vesti algo e fui em direção deles. Suas expressões eram de preocupação. Ao perceberem que eu me aproximava mudaram de assunto.  
  
- Marin. – falou O cavaleiro de Virgem, com a calma de sempre – Vejo que finalmente se entenderam.  
  
- Ola Shaka.  
  
- Shaka, Eu não te falei que ainda ia pegar essa mulher de jeito.– Disse o Cavaleiro de Leão enquanto me abraçava.  
  
- Aioria!  
  
- O que foi meu amor? Não é verdade? – Me apertava em seus braços sorrindo e falando bem próximo ao meu rosto num tom malicioso. Shaka sorria nos observando.  
  
- Sobre o que estavam conversando? – Perguntei.  
  
- Nada de mais Marin, assuntos do santuário. – Respondeu Aioria.  
  
- Bem, tenho que ir. – Disse Shaka. – O jardim das Salas Gêmeas me aguarda.  
  
- Por que não toma café conosco Shaka? – Ofereceu Aioria.  
  
- Não será possível, preciso voltar para a Casa de Virgem. Estou devendo a mim mesmo uma longa meditação. Tenham um bom dia, vocês merecem. –Virou-se e foi saindo.  
  
- Shaka, espere. – Disse Aioria indo em direção ao amigo. Shaka parou e voltou-se para Aioria. Os dois apertaram as mãos, depois se abraçaram e ele partiu em direção a casa de Virgem.  
  
- O que foi isso? – Perguntei-lhe.  
  
- Também não sei – Sorriu e começou a me beijar.  
  
É claro que Aioria estava me escondendo algo, talvez ele também tivesse dúvidas, mas sabia de algo. Era evidente que ele e Shaka não estavam conversando sobre trivialidades do santuário. Pelas suas expressões era algo muito mais sério. E aquele abraço? O que significava? Seria algum tipo de despedida? Sim, algo muito sério estava para acontecer.  
  
Aioria percebeu que eu não estava correspondendo ao beijo.  
  
- O que é foi meu amor, está incomodada com algo?  
  
- Aioria eu...- Eu queria perguntar, eu queria saber sobre o que estaria para acontecer, mas... "não, hoje não! Não agora, não vou estragar esse momento por nada nesse mundo" – Não é nada leãozinho, bobagem...  
  
E beijamo-nos.  
  
Aquele foi um dia de pura felicidade, não nos desgrudamos um só minuto. Conversamos, rimos, fizemos planos para o futuro, casamento, filhos. Queríamos aproveitar aquele dia ao máximo, para compensar todos os anos que perdemos longe um do outro.  
  
Só lembrei-me que existia um mundo lá fora e que tinha coisas a fazer depois que o sol se pôs.  
  
Levantei-me da cama e comecei a vestir minhas roupas e a armadura.  
  
- O que esta fazendo Marin?  
  
- Eu tenho que ir Aioria, tenho algo a resolver.  
  
- Algo importante? – Perguntou, levantando-se da cama e vindo em minha direção.  
  
- Sim. Tenho pistas de onde pode estar a irmã desaparecida de Seiya.  
  
- E onde seria?  
  
- Desconfio que ela esteja aqui por perto mesmo, na vila em volta do santuário.  
  
- Mas você não precisa ir hoje – Disse enquanto me empurrava de volta para cama beijando-me o pescoço.  
  
- Aioria, eu tenho que... – Calou-me com um beijo e me deitou na cama segurando meus braços, estava completamente paralisada, não só pela força com que me segurava contra a cama, mas também pelos seus olhos e aquele sorriso que me hipnotizavam.  
  
Naquela noite eu não deixei a Casa de Leão.  
  
No outro dia acordei cedo e me preparei para sair. Desta vez Aioria não insistiu para que eu ficasse. Nos despedimos na escadaria da sua casa.  
  
- Não queria que fosses sozinha, mas sabes que não posso sair do santuário.  
  
- Não fale bobagens Aioria, nunca precisei de você para resolver minhas coisas.  
  
- Porque você não quis. Eu sempre estive disposto a...  
  
- Aioria, não se preocupe comigo, sei que tem coisas importantes para se preocupar agora. Algo muito sério esta para acontecer não é?  
  
- Sim está.  
  
Ele sorria, mas seus olhos não me enganavam. Senti um calafrio novamente.  
  
- Aioria, meu amor, prometa que eu vou te ver novamente. – Disse abraçando- o desesperadamente.  
  
- Eu sou um cavaleiro Marin, minha vida é dedicada a Athena, não posso prometer algo que não sei se vou cumprir.  
  
Ele tinha razão, nossas vidas são dedicadas à deusa Athena e para protege- la e ao mundo, temos que arriscar-nos sempre que necessário. Eu não poderia pedir isso a ele.  
  
- Aioria... Ontem foi o melhor dia da minha vida!  
  
- Sim, para mim também. Ontem foi perfeito!  
  
Olhei em seus olhos azuis que estavam fixos nos meus. Como eram lindos seus olhos, como me encantavam, desde a primeira vez que os vi. E aquele sorriso! Como era lindo meu cavaleiro, como poucos. Como Fui estúpida. Como pude ter ficado tanto tempo sem beija-lo, abraça-lo, sem dizer que o amava, sem acordar com ele ao meu lado? Como pude deixar que ele fosse de outras de mulheres? Tudo que eu queria agora era gritar para o mundo todo que ele me pertencia para todo o sempre! E que eu era dele, somente dele, eternamente.  
  
- Aioria...- Lágrimas corriam em meu rosto. Pela primeira vez desde que havia tornado-me amazona alguém me via chorar, mas eu não estava nem um pouco preocupada com isso.  
  
- Marin eu amo você! Nunca se esqueça do quanto eu te amo!  
  
Nos beijamos intensamente e desesperadamente, como se fosse a última vez! Então reuni todas as minhas forças e parti.  
  
-----------------------------------------------"---------------------------- ------------------------  
  
"Te amo"  
  
Era a voz de Aioria. Ele havia se comunicado comigo através do seu cosmo que logo depois desapareceu. Estanquei.  
  
Concentrei-me desesperadamente em busca do cosmo dele. Nada.  
  
Eu já tinha sentido seu cosmo enfraquecer e depois ressurgir com toda a força, mas agora... Nada! Eu não sentia o cosmo de Aioria e eu poderia encontrar aquele cosmo entre milhões de outros com facilidade.  
  
Senti uma dor muito forte no estômago e cai de joelhos ao chão abraçando o ventre.  
  
- Aioria!  
  
Ontem à noite, horas depois de ter deixado o santuário, ficara sabendo que havia se iniciado uma nova Guerra Santa entre Athena e Hades e temia pelo meu Cavaleiro de Leão. Sabia que não hesitaria em se arriscar. Daria sua vida para salvar à Humanidade e à Athena sem pestanejar. Mas eu ainda sentia seu cosmo e isso me fazia seguir.  
  
Agora sentia-me amputada. Sim, haviam arrancado brutalmente um pedaço da minha alma.  
  
- Aioria! Não!  
  
Percebi que a menina ao meu lado falava algo, mas suas palavras não faziam sentido para mim.  
  
- Aioria...Não! Não! Não!....  
  
Achei que nunca mais me levantaria dali até que uma imagem veio-me a cabeça : Seiya. Ele ainda estava lutando, podia sentir seu cosmo. Não sei quanto tempo tinha permanecido naquele estado. Quando dei por mim haviam muitas pessoas ao me redor. Seika, a menina que me acompanhava, estava assustada. Uma senhora trouxe-me uma cadeira e um copo com água.  
  
- Você está bem menina? O que aconteceu? Não parava de gritar! Esta sentindo dor?  
  
Bebi o copo d'água oferecido pela senhora, e olhei em volta. As pessoas da vila continuavam ao meu redor e cochichavam sem descrição.  
  
- É uma amazona. Essas mulheres de mascara são realmente esquisitas – Risadas.  
  
Já podia sentir as pernas novamente. Levantei-me. Enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto.  
  
- Seika... Vamos! Você vai ver seu irmão ainda hoje.  
  
A batalha ainda não havia terminado. Os cavaleiros de ouro tinham se sacrificado, mas Seiya e os cavaleiros de bronze ainda lutavam contra Hades e seus espectros. Eu não podia me entregar, sabia que teria um papel a desempenhar naquela batalha, nem que fosse apenas o de dar ao Seiya o gosto de ver sua irmã antes de morrer. Eu também era uma defensora de Athena, como Aioria, e não podia me abalar agora. Não eu não podia! Pela Humanidade! Por Athena! Por Aioria...  
  
Fim.  
  
Aêeeeeeeeee!! Terminei minha primeira fic!! Quero agradecer muito as meninas que comentaram minha fic! Nandinha Shinomori, Marin The Sage of spirit, Lilithi 1, Belier, Amelia Ebherrardt, Larissa Yoshihara, JuleChan... Muito obrigada meninas! Bjs para todas!  
  
E um agradecimento especial à Deusa Athena! ; ) Luciana Athena (Luthy Lothlrien) vc é gente finíssima! Muito obrigada pelo teu apoio!  
  
Ah, e pra quem gosta desse casal e quer ver os dois juntinhos esse é o url de um fanart bem legal: www.stayka.keyspace.de/stseiya/fanart/img/natsumi/nts-dr26.jpg Não é lindo!?  
  
Só mais uma coisa . Eu penso em fazer uma continuação para esse fanfic. Dando um final feliz para ele, quem sabe no futuro... O que vcs acham? 


End file.
